Nagisa and Karma Go To Hogwarts
by YourTrustyFangirl
Summary: After Sirius Black escapes Azkaban, Fudge not only sent the dementors to help protect the students, but he also hired a certain two young assassins to hunt him while they go undercover as third year students at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Karasuma sat in his office looking through some files. He was looking over one about a new law that they wanted to pass when there was a knock on his door. He dropped the papers onto his desk and stood up, walking towards the door. The young man standing there held out a tablet.

"The prime minister of England would like to video conference with you sir."

"Very well, " he told the man, taking the tablet out of his hands. When he came back into the privacy of his own office, he answered the call. The worried face of the prime minister of England appeared on his screen.

"Hello, you are Mr. Karasuma, right? The one who taught the young assassins? Along side the octopus?" Karasuma's eyes widened at the mention of Korosensei and class 3e. Quickly regaining his composure, he nodded.

"Yes. What about them?"

"Well it's kind of difficult to explain. Therefore I must show you. Fudge should be arriving any second now." He was confused? Show him? And why did he need Fudge? Was Fudge a person? That would make more sense. As he contemplated this, he watched the screen, trying to make some sense of what was happening. Suddenly, a cough was heard. Karasuma was all the more confused. Who had coughed? The only person in his office was himself and the only person in the british prime minister's office was the british prime minister. And he was 99% sure that it was either of them who had coughed. But if it was not them, then who coughed?

"Is now a good time for Fudge to come?" A voice asked. Whose voice it was, Karasuma was unsure. The prime minister turned away from him and started talking to what appeared to be a painting.

"Yes. Tell Fudge that we are now ready for him." And with that, the fire behind the prime minister turned green and a man stepped out. Karasuma cried out in surprise, before quickly quieting himself, as he did not want to alarm anyone in the neighboring offices. The man who had come from the fire was an average looking man, the most interesting thing about him was his bowler hat, which was saying something. The man seemed to notice him then, and turned to address him.

"Hello Mr. Karasuma. I'm Fudge, minister of magic. Of course, you wouldn't know what that was, which is one reason that I am here. You see, Witches and Wizards actually exist, along with other magic creatures. We call regular humans who don't have magic like you muggles. A long time ago, there was a wizard who was called...V-vold-demort. He was evil and murdered many people, wizards and muggles alike. Until about 13-14 years ago. He was going after James and Lilly Potter, along with their baby son, Harry Potter. Knowing that You-Know-Who was after them (that's what we call him, his name is sort of like a taboo to us), they went into hiding, casting a spell that ensured that no one could find them. But to cast the spell, they needed to entrust their whereabouts to one person, their secret keeper. If that secret keeper told anyone where they were, then that person could find them. The Potters made Sirius Black their secret keeper, as he was James' best friend. Nevertheless, he told You-Know-Who, who went to their house. He killed both Lilly and James, but when he tried to kill the young Harry, the killing curse backfired, leaving Harry with only a scar on his forehead and You-Know-Who gone. We caught Sirius, but he killed lots of people as we were doing it. He was taken to Azkaban, where he stayed for 13 years. However, a few days ago he broke out, something that no one had been able to do before. He has a wand, and is going after Harry Potter, to avenge his fallen master. The boy in question attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is one of the schools where witches and wizards learn magic. We are already planning to send in some Dementors, who guard Azkaban, and everything will have very high security. But the other day when I came to inform the prime minister of his escape, he said something along the lines of "As long as I don't have to agree to some sort of Assassination Classroom,". Which in turn made me curious and I asked him what he meant. He told me about a class of about 27 (or something) third year middle school students who were tasked with killing their very dangerous teacher. According to him, they succeeded in their task a month and a half ago. This information gave me the idea to send one or two of the best students in the class to Hogwarts, not so much to fully hunt Black, just to be there in case. I talked to Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school and he agreed. "I'll take them to Ollivander's and if they can get a wand to work then they'll be allowed to attend", I believe that's what he said. Of course, that's where you come in. Could you recommend a student or two for the assignment? They'll have a choice on wether or not they want to do it of course! So what do you say?" Karasuma stared at the two men on the screen in a shocked silence. Once he got over the overall shock of the whole thing, he realized what they were asking him to do. Grabbing the phone on his desk, he dialed the number that he knew by heart. After ringing once, the person on the other line picked up.

"Irina"

After about 35 minutes, 5 of Karasuma explaining why she needed to come, 10 of them waiting for her to arrive at his office ("Running in heels is hard!"), and 20 minutes of Fudge explaining everything. Irina turned to her husband, her eyes wide.

"Is he serious?" Karasuma nodded.

"Afraid so,"

"So we really have to suggest some of the students to help with Sirius Black?" He nodded again.

"Well we both know who would be best." Another nod.

"Nagisa and Karma."

"Nagisa and Karma?" Fudge asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Nagisa Shiota and Karma Akabane. The two best assassins in class 3e." Karasuma explained to the two men.

"Do you think that they'll say yes?" Fudge asked them.

"Probably. Theres about a 99% chance that they'll say yes." Irina informed them, Karasuma nodding in agreement. Karasuma and Irina made plans to meet with Fudge and professor Dumbledore at the old assassination classroom. With Nagisa and Karma of course.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, sighing. He was quite bored. He had been staying in Diagon Alley for a while now and had seen and done anything interesting or exciting that there was there. He had seen some of his friends from school during his stay, but neither of his best friends had gone shopping yet (or so he assumed, he could have just not seen them). Suddenly he spotted a familiar bearded man in purple robes standing in Ollivander's. He stopped in his tracks.

"Dumbledore?" A witch walking past him gave him a weird look, probably because he'd just shouted Dumbledore's name in the middle of a crowded street. Oops. Harry walked closer to Ollivander's and sure enough, it was Dumbledore. He was standing in the wand store watching a boy with red hair try out a wand. He held it out for a second but nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander handed him another wand. This time, red sparks shot out of the end of the wand. The boy seemed rather surprised, but both Dumbledore and Mr. Ollivander smiled, as the latter took the wand from the boy's hand and placed it on the counter. It was then that Harry noticed the strange looking girl standing next to Dumbledore. She wasn't strange looking per say, but she had the most eye-catching hair he'd ever seen. It was bright blue and reached the tips of the pigtails she had them tied back in reached to about her earlobe. She was also quite short. She stepped forward and Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand. Nothing happened. After a few more duds, the wand she was holding let out a burst of blue light that turned into a snake mid-air. It burst into tiny dots of light that flew through the air before disappearing. Mr. Ollivander took her wand and put it on the counter along with the boys. As Dumbledore went up to pay for them, Harry turned his focus to the boy and girl. The boy said something and laughed, while the girl glared at him. She said something back and he put his hand on her head, still laughing.

Nagisa walked over to Karma while the strange man called Dumbledore paid for their wands. He looked down at him and laughed.

"You're so short Nagisa-chan!" He glared up at him, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Don't call me that. And I'm only this short now because of you. Dumbledore said that I was already a good size, but noooo, god forbid you're the same size as me for once!" Karma laughed and placed his hand on the shorter boy's head.

"C'mon Nagisa, it's only fair. If I have to shrink 6 inches to blend in with the 13-year-olds, so should you."

"But I'm already small enough to blend in with the 13-year-olds!" Nagisa cried, crossing his arms. But Karma just ruffled his hair and went on talking, ignoring his objection.

"Besides, you're right, it just wouldn't feel natural for you to be as tall as me." And with that, he followed Dumbledore out of the store and Nagisa hurried to catch up with the two. But even with Karma's now shorter legs, he could still walk faster then Nagisa, and Dumbledore's strides were quite long, leaving the small bluenette running to catch up. In his haste, he wasn't watching where he was going and he bumped into a boy. The boy was taller than him, with messy jet black hair, bright green eyes, and round glasses. And there on his forehead, was a lightning bolt scar. Ah. So this was who they were supposed to be protecting from the magical murderer. He noticed that the boy seemed to be staring at him, and Nagisa realized that he hadn't apologized for bumping into him yet.

"S-sorry!" He cried then ran off to catch up with his two companions. Harry Potter stared after him, confused.

Nagisa and Karma weaved through the crowd, moving past the friends greeting each other after summer break, and the younger children reluctant to leave their parents. They managed to get to the steps on to the train and helped each other carry their luggage up the steps. They moved through the train until they found an empty compartment and sat down in it. They immediately started talking in Japanese, probably confusing anyone who passed by their compartment.

"Are you excited Nagisa? We are going to a magic school" He smiled and nodded his head slightly.

"I guess, I mean who wouldn't? But I am kind of worried, do you think it's going to be really hard? If were doing too bad then we'll get figured out! We did miss the first two years after all."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, although it'll be hard adjusting to regular teachers again."

"Yeah"

"I still think that you should have gone undercover as a girl."

"Karma!"

"You'd blend in better that way,"

"Y-yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"S-shut up!" Karma laughed while Nagisa glared at him.

They chatted for a while, about practically everything under the sun. They were in the middle of a debate about whether or not they'd be in the same house when the train stopped.

"Do you think were there?" Nagisa asked Karma shook his head, looking concerned.

"No look out the window, it's dark outside, but you can still see that were surrounded by fields. Unless Hogwarts is underground and has some secret entrance, I doubt we're there." Suddenly, the door slid open. They both looked up, no one had come into their compartment all ride (probably because they were speaking Japanese, which is why they did it. They could both speak English fluently, thanks to Bitch-sensei.), it was a cloaked figure. As soon as it walked in they both felt a large sense of dread settle over their compartment. Their vision went dark and when it cleared up they were back at class 3e, holding down Korosensei's weak body. As Nagisa drove the life through his heart, everyone was crying, even Karma. His body disintegrated, the little pieces flying away, leaving the students of the end class to sitting there and sobbing. That moment seemed to last forever until suddenly he was being shaken. Nagisa opened his eyes and saw Karma hovering over him, looking worried. His eyes were puffy and Nagisa knew that his were no better.

"Korosensei?" Karma asked him, and he just nodded, beginning to cry again. Karma pulled him into a hug, burying his face in his soft blue hair. "I just woke up too. That thing was already gone."

"I m-miss him K-karma"

"I know. We all do." Nagisa continued to cry. "Shh. It's ok. I'm here. It'll be ok. Just let it all out."

"Th-thanks Karma" They sat there for a while, Nagisa in Karma's lap, holding on to each other like it was the last time they'd get to see each other. Then gently pushed him off, standing up.

"We have to get changed into our robes now, we'll be there soon." Once they were changed they sat next to each other on the seat, Karma wrapping his arm around Nagisa, pulling him up against his side.


	3. Chapter 2

"Firs' years an' transfer students! Over 'ere! Follow me! Any more firs' years?" Karma and Nagisa walked over to the large man with bushy black hair. They followed him down a path towards the school. As it came into sight, Nagisa gasped. Karma smirked.

"It's a lot different from our old class isn't it?" He nodded walking towards the boats.

"No more than 4 to a boat!" The man called out, getting into one of the boats. Nagisa and Karma got into a boat behind two first-year boys. As they got closer to the school, Karma chuckled under his breath.

"It really is the polar opposite of the old classroom on the mountain isn't it?" Nagisa leaned into Karma, watching as they reached the shore.

"Yeah."

Ron watched as Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front of the dining hall.

"Students, if I can have your attention please," The chatter quieted down as everyone turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Before we start the sorting, I'd like to make an announcement. This year along with the new first years, we will also have some exchange students from Japan joining us. They are both in the third year and I'd like you all to make them feel welcome."

He went back to the staff table and sat down. As Professor Flitwick walked in, the first years following behind him, Ron's eyes widened. What had caused his surprise? The two students in the crowd of first years. The first one caught his attention because of how tall he was, easily towering over the first years. He was about the same height as Ron, but compared to the first years… Ron assumed that he was one of the transfer students. He had eye-catching red hair, not too much different from Ron's own. The second student would have blended in a lot better then the first one as she was practically the same size as everyone else if it wasn't for his hair. It was a bright baby blue that stood out against everyone else range of blondes and browns (for the most part). Ron wondered if it was natural or if she died it. Maybe it was a spell?

Professor Flitwick placed the sorting hat onto the stool and pulled out a scroll. After the sorting hat finished it's song he cleared his throat.

"Abellon, Sophie" The first person up was a small girl with dirty blonde hair. She was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Akabane, Karma" The tall redhead stepped forward, a smirk on his face. As he got closer, Ron could see that the eyes he'd assumed were a light brown were actually light goldish-orange. He lazily walked up to the stool and sat down, pulling the hat over his head. It had barely touched his head when it made it's decision.

"Slytherin!" The sorting went on like that for a while, until another strange name was called.

"Shiota, Nagisa" The short blue haired transfer student sat down on the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Slytherin!" She stood and walked over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat next to the redhead. The sorting continued on, but Ron wasn't paying much attention. He was busy watching the door, looking for his two best friends. They walked in after the sorting was done and took their seats next to him.

"Did we miss anything?" Harry asked and Ron shook his head.

"Just the sorting. There are two transfer students that are in our year, but they're both in Slytherin." Hermione looked up at that.

"Professor McGonagall said something about the transfer students. She wants us to show them around and stuff. You know, make them feel welcome." Ron groaned.

"But their Slytherins! I wouldn't mind any other house, but Slytherin? Plus there from Japan, do they even speak English?"

"I'm sure they do Ron" Hermione replied, sounding annoyed. "Besides, I'm sure not all Slytherins suck. Now, which ones are they?"

"The blue haired one and the redhead next to her," Ron grumbled, turning to watch the teachers. "When are we going to eat? I'm starving!" But Hermione and Harry were too busy watching the transfer students to answer him.

"Hey, I've seen those two before!" Harry exclaimed, causing his two friends to turn and look at him. "They were in Diagon Alley with Dumbledore!"

"Are you sure that was them?" Ron asked, sounding skeptical. "Why would two Japanese exchange students be in Diagon Alley with Dumbledore? Even YOU'VE never done that!" Harry opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Dumbledore conjuring up the feast. And so Harry, Hermione, and Ron dug into their food, the transfer students long forgotten.

Karma and Nagisa followed the rest of the Slytherins out of the dining hall and down to the dungeons. When the prefect said the password and they were let in, Karma walked up to him. He tapped his shoulder and the prefect turned around.

"Where do we go?"

'H-huh?"

"You told all the first years where to go, but what about me and Nagisa? Were in the third year."

"O-oh, you're the transfer students. Um… up the left staircase the third door down. It's the same for the girl's rooms but the right staircase. There should be beds in there for you two" At that Karma turned around and started walking towards the left staircase. Nagisa thanked the prefect before following him. The prefect just stared in confusion before shaking his head and going back to what he was doing.

The next morning the Slytherins were woken up by a high pitched scream. When the third year boys got out of bed to see who had screamed, they were met with a strange sight. There was Nagisa, sitting in bed, absolutely drenched. And there was Karma, standing over him holding a large empty bucket. And laughing.

"Karma! What the heck was that for?!" He screamed at the laughing boy. But all he got as an answer was Karma snapping a picture of him with his phone. Nagisa groaned. He was seriously regretting letting Dumbledore put a spell on their phones so that they would work on school grounds. Sure, it would be helpful to have Ritsu when it came to their job, but Karma with a phone is not a very good combination if you want to keep your dignity intact. Now that their peers had recovered from the shock, they were glaring at them.

"Thanks a lot, we could have gotten at least 10 more minutes of sleep." One of them grumbled, which got everybody else complaining as well. Great. Now they hate him. Thanks a lot, Karma.

Fast forward about an hour and a slightly wet haired Nagisa and Karma were walking through the halls eating toast and studying a map.

"Ok, so the divination classroom is in the south tower, which is there. The only problem is that don't know to get there. Also, I'm not entirely sure where we are. And this map is really confusing." Karma leaned over the bluenette's shoulder and studied the map for a second.

"Well, it's not upside down." He confirmed and went back to eating his toast. Nagisa turned and glared at him.

"Thanks for that. It was really helpful."

"Glad I could help," Nagisa groaned, banging his head against the map. And then he groaned.

"Maps suck for banging your head against. Just another reason why this map is absolutely useless. It's almost as confusing as shopping mall maps!" Karma laughed taking the map out of his hands and ripping it in half.

"There. Now it can't bother you anymore."

"Now it's even more useless!"

After a few more minutes of walking around, Nagisa was losing his patience.

'Why does this school have to be so confusing! It's impossible to find anything!" Karma chuckled.

"Well, you're certainly in a bad mood today."

"Maybe that has something to do with being rudely awakened by a bucket of cold water this morning."

"I tried shaking you first but it didn't work!"

"Sure you did." After a few seconds of glaring at him, Nagisa joined in with Karma's laughter.

"Hey, that red-haired guy just said something about Divination," Karma said, looking over at a group of two boys and girl who, sure enough, were talking about the very class that they were looking for. Nagisa walked over to them, Karma following behind him.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt you, but we happened to overhear you talking about Divination. You wouldn't happen to know where that is, do you?" The girl turned to him.

"Well we would, but… we don't really know where it is either. We were thinking of asking one of the paintings or something. You're welcome to come with us if you want." He nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be great. I'm Nagisa Shiota by the way. And this is Karma Akabane."

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron and Harry." And with that they went on their way, Nagisa and Karma following behind them.

 **AN: Hi! Usually, I will only update once a week, but I had extra time so I wrote another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Also about the time period. This obviously takes place during the third HP book. For the AssClass side, it takes place about five months after they killed Korosensei. It was going to take place a couple weeks after, but then I realized that in Japan the school year ends in March, not June. Oops... Oh well. Now it takes place five months after.**


	4. Chapter 3

After getting some help from the strange knight in the painting, they finally found a staircase that led up to the Divination classroom. They climbed into the room, taking a moment to observe their surroundings. It was dimly lit, and the fire burning in the fireplace made the small room very humid. There were about twenty tables in the room, which is probably more then there should have been. Nagisa and Karma sat down in armchairs next to each other. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down at the same table as them, questioning where the teacher was.

"Good afternoon students, it's nice to finally see you in the physical world." Harry snorted.

"The physical world?!" He asked, looking at the teacher like she was crazy. Nagisa groaned, burying his head in his arms.

"And here I thought we'd have some normal teachers." Karma chuckled, ruffling the bluenettes hair.

"I generally prefer strange teachers, their much more fun than normal teachers, Don't you agree." Nagisa sighed, smacking Karma's hand away from his hair.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I always am,"

"No, you're not." The teacher cleared her throat, causing both of them to look up at her. She was wearing lots of jewelry, mainly bangles, and was wearing a thin shawl draped over her shoulders. Her glasses made her eyes look much too large for her face, giving them an almost owl-like appearance.

They listened as she went on about "Inner Eye" and "the Sight" bored out of their minds. She then explained what they were going to be doing. Which was just looking at tea leaves and looking up what they meant. As Karma and Nagisa walked up to get their teacups, Professor Trelawney stopped Nagisa.

"I have foreseen that there will be a someone causing a disturbance with some of the students Inner Eye's."

"Um… Okay?" Nagisa asked, very confused. What did that have to do with him?

"And upon seeing you, I believe that your unnatural hair will be what causes that disturbance. So if you wouldn't mind covering that up with your hood?" Nagisa sighed but complied. It was easier to just cover his hair than to get into an argument about it. Once he realized that that was all she wanted to talk about, he turned and rejoined Karma at their table. The redhead had already grabbed a teacup for him, and he wanted to get it away from him before he tried to put wasabi or something in it.

Harry and his friends looked up as Nagisa sat down.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked curiously. He sighed.

"She wanted me to cover up my hair. Said it would interfere with some students "Inner Eyes" or something."

"I've been meaning to ask you about your hair," Ron began, nags looking up at him in surprise. The androgynous boy had been completely caught up in drinking his tea. "Is it dyed? Or is it some kind of spell?"

"It's actually natural. My mom has blue hair too. Her's is longer though."

"That's cool. I've never met anyone with naturally blue hair. I guess that means that Karma's eyes are natural too."

"Yep, there's no way to fake eyes as sexy as mine" Nagisa just facepalmed, having given up on getting him to stop saying stuff like that a long time ago. Ron just gave Karma that look that you give people when you think they're weird or crazy. Although, some people would argue that Karma is both.

Karma turned away from the other three and handed Nagisa his now tea-less teacup.

"Here. Read mine, then I'll read yours."

"Ok… Um… So you've got something that looks kind of like a chain, that means can either mean responsibility or a series of events. You have a couple of lines on top of each other, that supposedly means travel or change. Then there's this spiral thing that could mean a lot of things. Creativity, energy, or time for problem-solving. And then there's a thing that kind of looks like this wears squiggly line thing from the textbook, and that means changes and challenges. That's about it. Your turn." He handed Karma his also tea-less teacup and the textbook.

"Well you've got the female symbol, you know the upside down cross with the head? Maybe it's a sign. I always knew you were a girl deep down."

"Karma! What does it actually say?"

"Alright, alright, calm your tits." This earned him another annoyed "Karma!", to which he just laughed. "But it actually has a knot thing, which means anxiety and stress, have fun with that. Um… there's a wheel looking thing, that means inevitable changes or progress. There's that chain again, you already know what that means. And… would you look at that? A heart. That stands for love, romance, and home. I guess this is a sign, huh Nagi?"

"Karma! Does it actually have a heart or are you just teasing me again?" Karma just laughed and placed the bluenettes cup underneath his own. He continued to ignore him as he placed their cups in the sink, laughing at the blushing blue head. When they got back to their table, Professor Trelawney was sitting in Nagisa's seat looking at Harry's cup. Over half of the class was crowded around the table as well. Karma pushed through the small crowd and sat down in his seat, pulling Nagisa into his lap. Said boy's face turned red, but he was too busy trying to figure out what was happening with the professor and Harry to try and escape the redhead's lap.

"My dear boy - my poor dear boy - no - it is kinder of me not to say - no - don't ask me…" Karma snorted at their teacher's remark.

"Well, now you have to tell us! Besides, how bad could it be? It's just a bunch of soggy leaves!" Professor Trelawney turned to glare at him, along with some of the observing students. Apparently, they did not agree with his opinion. Oh well, that's why it's called his opinion!

"My dear," Professor Trelawney had turned back to Harry's teacup. Her already large eyes became even larger. "You have the grim." Most of the students gasped, expressions of horror on their faces. But Karma and Nagisa had no idea what the big deal was. Not that they were the only ones, Harry himself didn't seem to know.

"What's the Grimm?" He asked, gaining looks of pity from the people around him.

"The Grimm my dear the Grimm!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed, absolutely distraught. "The large spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it's an omen - the worst omen - of death!"

"I wonder if Korosensei ever saw a Grimm?" Karma whispered into Nagisa's ear, the usual smirk on his face. Nagisa gave him a small slap on the cheek, apparently not amused.

"This isn't funny Karma. One of our classmates just got told that he's going to die and you decide to make a joke about Korosensei? What is wrong with you?!" Karma frowned, looking generally sorry.

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood," Nagisa sighed.

"I know,"

The class ended soon after that and the students' mood was much gloomier than it had been before the class. Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa shoulders, resting his chin on the bluenette's soft hair.

"I'm sorry for bringing up Korosensei, Nagisa. You're not still mad at me right?" Nagisa sighed and reached his arm up to push Karma off.

"You're forgiven"

"Great! I knew that you couldn't stay mad at me for long!"


	5. Chapter 4

Throughout the rest of the day, Nagisa and Karma got to experience various strange magic classes. There was transfiguration, which Karma had lots of fun in. Professor Mcgonagall was telling the class about Animagi, which were people that could turn themselves into animals. Professor Mcgonagall herself was one, which she demonstrated to them by turning herself into a cat. Karma leaned over to Nagisa.

"I bet that Hayami would have loved to have a teacher that could turn into a cat." Nagisa stifled his giggles. Although the stoic markswoman had tried to hide it, her love for cats was no secret for some students in class 3e.

Professor McGonagall finished with her lesson and gave them their assignment. They had to write a one-page essay on Animagi. As they pulled out their scrolls, ink pots, and quill pens, Karma groaned.

"I get that technology doesn't work here, but why can't we just use regular paper? And pencils!" Professor McGonagall gave them a stern look from where she was sitting at her desk. Karma rolled his eyes and started fiddling with Nagisa's hair. The boy in question was reading through his textbook and actually trying to get some work done, no help from Karma. But Karma was bored and didn't want to work, so he started tugging at Nagisa's pigtails. When that still didn't get any reaction from the bluenette, he took the elastic bands holding his hair up and pulled them out. That earned a glare, which only made Karma happier of course. While Nagisa tried to work on his essay and ignore the blue strands of his hair falling in his face, Karma started braiding his hair. Soon enough, he was tying one of the elastic bands around the end of an elegant French braid. Nagisa turned to him.

"You should really get to work you know. This isn't the type of stuff we're used to, you won't be able to get by if you don't do any work." Karma would've retorted back with something like "I'll still probably do better than you" but the look Nagisa gave him stopped him. So instead he just smiled softly and opened his textbook.

They had Charms, where Karma made sure to point out "There's actually someone shorter than you Nagi!" Let's just say that neither Nagisa or the teacher was amused.

And then it came time for their Care of Magical Creatures class. That was one of the classes they were most curious about, considering the fact that the teacher made them get books that attacked you. They walked out into the courtyard where their classmates were, chatting about the class.

"What do you think the Magical Creatures will be like, huh Nagisa?" The bluenette shrugged.

"I don't know. There's a high chance that they will be like the magical creatures in fantasy books, but they could also be something totally new and different. Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Uh huh. Speaking of wait and see, when do you think the Sirius Black guy will make an appearance? I know it's only the first week of school, but the minister guy was very urgent."

"Karma! That's a secret! If you feel the need to discuss it in public, at least speak in Japanese!"

"Alright Nagisa, no need to get your panties in a bunch over it." Nagisa opened his mouth to respond but closed it again as the teacher appeared. It was the half-giant from the first day. Nagisa couldn't remember his name, but the black hair, beard, and eye, as well as the sheer size of the man, was unmistakable.

"Alrigh' everyone open up yer books!" The platinum blonde boy scoffed. Nagisa recognized him as one of their dorm mates. Karma was glaring at him, having made up his mind about the boy at the start.

"How?" The boy asked, a smirk on his face. Karma stepped forward, ready to wipe the smirk off his smug face.

"Oh, you couldn't figure it out Draco? I found it quite easy. You just have to stroke it's spine." He took out his own book, which was currently tied shut using a rope. He untied the rope and ran a finger down the spine of the book, causing it to stop struggling and fall open in his palm. The teacher, whose name Nagisa still couldn't remember, beamed at the red-head.

"Great job! Er-Karma! I was a bit worried tha' no one would be able ter figure it out!"

Nagisa smiled up at Karma while he stroked his own book.

"How'd yeh figure it out Karma?" He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well I was thinking abut how much it reminded me of Professor Bitch, being a raging bitch and all, and that got me thinking about how when we compliment Professor Bitch she gets all proud and much easier to deal with. I tried complimenting it, which didn't really do anything, and then I tried some other stuff, and then eventually, I tried petting the spine and it worked! What do ya know, Professor Bitch actually taught me something worthwhile!" Nagisa laughed, a smile breaking out on his face. Then he stopped abruptly staring at something behind Karma's back. He laughed.

"What, is she behind me or something?" But when he turned around to see what it was, he too was speechless. The teacher had brought some strange looking creatures, who seemed to be half eagle and half horse. They were one of the weirdest things that both Karma and Nagisa have ever seen, with their various colours of feathers and fur, eagle heads, large wings, and the hindquarters of a horse. The teacher, who they now knew was named Hagrid (one of their classmates had to ask him a question), went one to explain what Hippogriffs were, before asking if anyone wanted to pet one.

Both of them were a bit hesitant, sure they had flown on things probably much more dangerous before, and they were only petting them, but that didn't mean they were eager to put themselves at risk. But at the same time they wanted to, they hadn't seen anything like a hippogriff before and they would like to see them up close. Karma looked over at Nagisa, and upon seeing his inner turmoil, pushed him forward, towards Hagrid and the Hippogriffs.

"Ah, you'd like to give it a try? Firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is they're proud. Easily offended, they are. Don't ever insult one, cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always got to wait for the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move. Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' wait. If he bows back yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn', then get away from him sharpish, cause those talons hurt. Nagisa nodded and walked forward, towards a Hippogriff in the middle. He bowed a deep bow, not too different from the one he uses to greet people back in japan. The Hippogriff paused for a second, then bowed back. Nagisa stood up and reach out a hand tentatively. The feathers were quite soft band he enjoyed the feeling of them under his hands. Hagrid watched him, a large smile on his face.

"Righ' then er- Nagisa? I recon he'll let yeh ride 'im!" Nagisa paused, uncertain. He'd never done anything like this before. He's never even rode a horse! Hagrid seemed to notice his hesitation, so he gave some more instructions. "Jus' climb on, and hold onto the wing joints. But. Be careful not ter pull out any feathers, he won' like that" Taking a deep breath, Nagisa climbed up onto the Hippogriff. It was difficult trying to find a place to hold onto, but eventually, he found a place underneath the wing joints to hold onto. And not a moment to soon, because the Hippogriff started flying almost right after! It wasn't too much different from the time he flew to Hawaii with Karma and Korosensei. Only this time he feels a lot less secure. And he can feel the wind on his face and in his hair a lot more. Nevertheless, it still brought back some happy memories. He could feel the smile working it's way onto his face. All too soon the Hippogriff landed back on the ground and he was sliding off. He walked over to Karma, fixing his hair.

Once he got over to him, his red-headed friend smiled down at him.

"Have fun?" He grinned, thinking back to his time in the air.

"Yeah!"


	6. Chapter 5

The next thing any of the students knew, the Hippogriffs were being tied to the fence and Hagrid was taking Malfoy to the infirmary. Karma scowled.

"Stupid blonde idiot. Ruining an actually interesting lesson like that? Who knows if we'll get any more cool classes like that?" Nagisa giggled.

"You say that like you haven't ever disrupted a lesson before"

"But those were boring lessons!" Nagisa giggled again, opening his mouth to retort back but close it again when he felt a soft tap on his back. He whipped around, grabbing the person's wrist. He was met with the sight of Hermione staring at him wide-eyed. His own eyes widened and he let his firm grasp on her wrist go.

"S-sorry! You surprised me!"

"It's fine. I was wondering if you'd like us to show you around?" She gestured to where Ron and Harry were standing a few feet behind her. "I know you've already been here a few days by now, I meant to ask on the first day during the walk to Divination, but it slipped my mind. Plus the school can still be really confusing even after a few days." A smile broke out on Nagisa's face.

"That would be great! I keep getting lost"

"All right! We'll meet you two outside the entrance to the great hall after school, then!" And at that, Hermione turned and walked back to her friends.

"I told them that we'd meet them here," Hermione said, looking around. There was no sign of either Nagisa or Karma and they had already been waiting here for 5 minutes.

"Well their not here. Why'd you even offer to show them around? They're Slytherins, can't the get someone in their own house to show them around?" Ron grumbled, crossing his arms. Hermione shook her head at him.

"It didn't seem like anyone in their house was planning to. Besides, Professor McGonagall asked if we could. And don't be like that. Just because they're in Slytherin doesn't automatically make them bad. They seemed nice!"

"Ok sure, the blue haired one, she seemed nice. But her redhead friend, something about him puts me off."

"Oh shut up Ron. He's never done anything bad to you." Ron glared at her. But before he could say something back, A red-faced Nagisa ran up, his blue hair down and falling in his face. Karma arrived not soon after, even more out of breath than Nagisa, probably having something to do with the fact that he was only just stopping laughing.

"Sorry, we're late. We got slightly lost and then when we got going the right way we ran into Peeves and he…"

"It's fine. We all understand how much a run in with Peeves can set you behind schedule. Now can we start?" Both Nagisa and Karma had caught their breath by now, and Nagisa was tying his hair back up with his back up hair elastics, while Karma was grinning his signature grin. Apparently, Hermione took that as a yes, as she started walking.

The last place that Hermione showed them was the courtyard. They were just walking around when Harry stopped. They turned to look at him. He was looking down at his feet. There was a little garden snake. It let out a little hiss.

"What did it say, Harry?" Ron asked, which definitely confused Karma.

"It just said hi. But I've seen plenty on snakes before and I've only had one say hi to me. And I had been watching that for a bit before it said anything. This one just came up to me and said hi." But the snake didn't stop at Harry's feet. It just kept going.

"Hmm… That's weird. Maybe you should ask Dumbledore about it" Hermione said.

"I'm confused. How did Harry understand that snake? Can all of you do that?"

"It's Parseltongue, the language of the snakes. Very few can speak it."

"Oh. That's weird don't you think Nagisa?" They all turned to Nagisa, who didn't seem to be paying attention at all. Instead, he was staring down at the little garden snake, who had now slithered over to his feet and was staring up at him. It hissed something again and Nagisa's eyes widened. He shrieked and tried to get away from the snake. He ended up tripping and falling onto his but. The snake just watched him, surprisingly not scared away by his loud shriek. Karma laughed.

"I never knew that you were afraid of snakes, Nagi" The bluenette ignored him.

"T-the snake j-ju-just talked!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione's heads all whipped towards him at the same time.

"You can speak Parseltongue?!"

"I don't know! It just came up to me and asked me how I was!"

"Well try to say something back to it!"

"Like what? And why?"

"Just say something like 'Sorry for scaring you'!"

"Um… Alright…" Nagisa leaned a bit closer to the snake. He cleared his throat and said something in Parseltongue. The snake responded and although Nagisa still looked nervous, he kept talking to it. Karma was watching his best friend in shock.

"Holy sh*it!" Nagisa stopped talking to the snake and glared up at his friend.

"Karma! Language!" Karma seemed to have recovered from the shocked and was now grinning.

"I should've known that you'd be able to speak Parseltongue. We always said that you were like the human representation of a snake." Harry turned to him, confusion written all over his face.

"Huh? Human representation of a snake?"

"Oh. People just had a bad habit of underestimating him. And then they'd think that they could take advantage of his supposed 'weakness' and by the time they realized that he actually wasn't nearly as weak as they'd thought, he was already striking back. And he was just kind of snake-like." Harry, Ron and Hermione were once again staring at Nagisa in shock.

"That's a guy?!" Both Nagisa and Karma frowned.

"Yeah, why? You've got a problem with that?" Karma asked, letting a bit of his blood lust show. All three of them paled, looking terrified.

"N-no. We're just surprised is all." Harry said, trying to hide the shaking of his voice. Nagisa stood up and hit Karma on the shoulder.

"Karma stop! You're scaring them!" He turned to the three scared wizards (and witch). "It's fine. People get my gender confused a lot. I'm used to it." Even after that, the pleasant afternoon was kind of ruined, so they all headed back inside, although Nagisa stopped to scoop the snake into his pocket first.

 **AN: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was busier than usual and I got sick. I'll try to keep up with the weekly updates from now on though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Authors Note

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I know I said that I would try to update on time now, but I have been really busy. Since it's spring break we have family visiting so I am spending as much time as possible visiting since we barely see each other. I am on vacation next week and will be spending most of my time skiing. So I won't update for a week or two. Sorry! I'll try to write an extra long chapter when I do update (no promises though).


	8. Chapter 6

Karma and Nagisa sat down next to each other in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. They had actually made it to class early for once since their last class ended ten minutes early. The reason for that was because Karma 'accidentally' smashed a desk into all the classroom windows during Charms. Needless to say, he got 50 points taken away from Slytherin and now has detention for the rest of the week. And he didn't regret it in the slightest.

"Today we will be working with bogarts." Professor Lupin announced, walking to the front of the class from his desk. "Can anybody tell me what bogarts are and the what they do?" A girl in the front row raised her hand.

"Boggarts are creatures that take the form of your greatest fear."

"Yes, that they do. Now if you'll all follow me, there is a boggart in the staff room that we will use for this lesson." He walked towards the door, the students getting up and following behind him. As their classmates whispered about the boggart, Karma turned to look down at Nagisa.

"They take the shape of our greatest fear, huh? What do you think yours will turn into?" The bluenette was silent for a moment, his face scrunched up in concentration, before shrugging.

"I'm not sure. If I had to guess… maybe Mr. Takaoka? Or Shiro? Or maybe The Reaper. He was pretty creepy." Karma hummed in agreement, hurrying to catch up to their classmates and teacher, who was walking further up the hallway. Professor Lupin stopped at a door and opened it, leading the way into a large room filled with various armchairs. There was a large wardrobe at the back, which Professor Lupin led them towards.

"The Boggart is in this closet, and when I open it it will take the form of one of your greatest fears. Who would like to go first?" There was a moment of silence before a girl that neither Karma or Nagisa could remember the name of stepped forward.

"I'll go, Professor"

"Very well. Now, do you have any idea what the boggart might become?" The girl blushed before nodding her head.

"I'm pretty sure that it will turn into a Banshee."

"Right. Well, what makes a Banshee scary for you?"

"Um… I don't know… probably the creepy screams that just go on and on and on." She shivered.

"Alright, then what would make a Banshee not so scary?"

"I guess if she lost her voice… but they still look pretty creepy. Maybe if she just turned into a tree stump?"

"Okay, when I open this door, the Boggart is going to turn into a Banshee. And when it does that, I want you to think about a tree stump, ok? And then you will shout Riddikulus! Got that?" The girl nodded. "Everybody but Sarah take a step back. On the count of three… One, two, three!" And with that, he opened the wardrobe door and stepped back.

True to his word, a Banshee stepped out and opened her mouth, beginning to scream. Karma and Nagisa, along with a good portion of their class, winced at the earsplitting sound. Sarah herself was shaking with fear.

"Riddikulus!" The banshee turned into a tree stump. Sarah stepped back, and the boggart turned into a vampire. Someone else yelled Riddikulus and a cork stopper appeared on each of the vampire's fangs. This continued on for a while until the boggart ended up in front of Nagisa. He held his wand, getting ready to turn The Reaper into dust or tie up Mr. Takaoka with a snake, or something along those lines. The boggart, which had previously been a headless horseman, took the shape of a blue figure. The blue figure came into focus, revealing itself to be Nagisa's mother. And not only was it his mother, but it was his mother on a bad day. ]

Nagisa stood rooted to the spot, frozen with fear. Sure he and his mother had mostly fixed their relationship after he saved her and then stood up to her (although she still refuses to let him cut his hair.), seeing her like this just brought back too many bad memories. Memories of being forced into dresses, his hair being pulled by her, her stars nails digging into his arm. Her banging his head against the table when he told her he wanted to stay in e class. How mad she was when he got put in e class in the first place… He shook his head slightly, raising his wand with shaking hands.

He stuttered out a weak "Riddikulus" but that only seemed to make her madder. She opened her mouth, screaming at him about how disappointing he was, about how she does so much for him and he never gives her anything in return, not even simple cooperation. About how all she wanted was a perfect little daughter that she could dress up nicely and love… He stumbled away from her, tripping on a bump in the carpet. Karma stepped in front of him. The yelling stopped. Karma was blocking his view, so Nagisa couldn't see what his boggart was. After staring at whatever it was for a second, Karma raised his wand.

"Riddikulus!" He yelled, and the rest of their classmates continued on with the boggart. Karma rushed to Nagisa's side, crouching down so that he was level with him.

"Are you alright?" Nagisa could see the worry on his friends face as he stared at him, wide-eyed. He nodded quickly, wanting to calm his friend.

"Y-yeah. I was just surprised. I never thought that she-she would be my greatest fear." Now that she was gone, he realized that I was a bit silly to be most afraid of your own Mother. His cheeks heated up with embarrassment. Karma frowned at him.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. With what that woman did to you, you have every right to be afraid of her. I still don't understand why you forgave her. I wouldn't have." Nagisa sighed.

"I know Karma, but I'm not you." By this time, Professor Lupin had put the boggart back into the wardrobe and was making his way over to them. Most of the class had already left, making their way back down to the common room, as that was the last class of the day.

"Are you alright? You seemed rather shaken by the boggart." Nagisa nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then I suppose you boys are dismissed. And Nagisa,"

"Yes?"

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, my door is almost always open."

"Er- alright. Thanks" Karma stood up, looking down at Nagisa.

"Do you think you can walk?" He smirked. "Or do you need me to carry you down to the Common Room?"

"Karma!" Karma laughed, running out of the room. Nagisa jumped up and chased after him, their laughs echoing down the halls.

 **A/N: Hi! So... I lied. Oops. I meant to update, but I was sick and then I couldn't think of what to write, and... basically I'm sorry. Also It's not the weekend but i fet bad for not updating for like 3 (I'm not quite sure how many) weeks so I wrote this today. I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hi! So, I'm not dead! And I'm updating this. Isn't that a surprise. I don't really have any excuses as to why I haven't updated in like 3 or 4 months (ish. I don't really know) other than I just didn't have much inspiration and was too lazy (that's a big part of it. Sorry). But here I am, updating now, so I hope you like the chapter. Also, I was rereading this and I noticed some things that I feel like talking about (not the obvious grammar mistakes. I'm just going to ignore those). First, for some reason, I chose not to have any indents, for reasons I am not sure of. But I am going to indent from now on. And second, I censored some of the swear words and some of them I didn't (and when I did I did it wrong) so I'm not going to do that anymore. So with all that said, enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. I forgot to put this on the other chapters, but I don't own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom.**

When Nagisa woke up on Saturday morning, it was to a room full of empty beds. Sitting up, he glanced around the room to make sure that he was, indeed, alone. He was. He slowly slid out of bed, wincing slightly when his feet hit the cold stone floor. He made his way to the trunk at the end of his bed, pulling out a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. After a second of contemplation, he grabbed a black hoodie as well. After quickly getting ready, Nagisa made his way down to the common room in search of his dorm mates (mostly Karma. He was a bit like a child. The longer he's been quiet, the more concerning it is). He found them crowded around a large bulletin board with various pieces of paper on it. He caught sight of a head of vibrant red hair on the outskirts of the crowd. Grabbing Karma by his shoulder, Nagisa dragged him away from the crowd.

"What's so interesting about the bulletin board?"

"Apparently, next weekend all the students from grades 3 and up can go to the little town by the school," Karma replied with a small shrug.

"So they're just letting a bunch of teenagers loose in a small town? And they think that this is a good idea?"

"Yeah. Remember the sheet we had to get signed to go to Hogsmeade?" Nagisa nodded. "That's what it was for."

"Oh. What is it with wizards and naming stuff after pigs?" Karma just laughed, shaking his head.

"So what's the plan for today? Since we have the day off and all."

Nagisa lowered his voice, switching to Japanese for good measure. _"Well obviously, we have to come up with a plan to make sure Harry's safe from Sirius Black."_

 _"_ _Duh, I was more talking about where and when we were making the plan."_

 _"_ _It's kind of cold, so we should probably do it inside. I was thinking the library if that's okay with you?"_

 _"_ _Kind of boring, but I suppose it'll do. When? After breakfast?"_ Nagisa just nodded, turning to leave the common room. Karma followed him, stepping through the portrait hole into the dungeons. The colourful haired duo made their way to the dining hall, walking over to the Slytherin table as soon as they got there.

 _"_ _So,"_ Nagisa began, looking across the small table towards Karma. _"The plan? Do you have any ideas?"_

 _"_ _Well, it's a bit difficult considering the fact that we are not friends with Harry, or even in the same house as him. It would be a lot easier if we had an excuse to spend with him."_

 _"_ _Yeah. And since we're in different houses we don't spend that much time by him during the day. But we should start by doing small things like sitting by them in the few classes that we have together, try to form a bit of a friendship."_

 _"_ _And it'll be easy enough to keep an eye on him during the Hogsmeade weekends, it will probably be busy enough for us to just follow him around without seeming too suspicious."_

 _"_ _We'll have to talk to Dumbledore about finding a place to train. It would definitely be weird for us to train out in the open. And we'll have to figure out some kind of patrol schedule. And where-"_ Nagisa was cut by Harry, Ron, and Hermione loudly entering the library.

"It's not fair!" Ron was complaining loudly. "Just because your Aunt and Uncle are stupid muggles who don't want you to have any fun! You can't miss Hogsmeade!" Harry scowled.

"It's not like I want to miss it, Ron. I don't have permission. You can't go to Hogsmeade without permission. You guys will just have to have fun without me."

"Come on, Harry! You've got to try harder than that! You should ask Professor McGonagall, she's our head of house, maybe she'll be able to help!"

Hermione crossed her arms, scowling at her two friends. "You shouldn't be encouraging Harry to break the rules, Ron. And besides, Professor McGonagall would never do it. She doesn't do favouritism."

"Still… it's worth a try."

Karma turned to face Nagisa, his eyes wide. _"He's not going to Hogsmeade?!"_

Nagisa rolled his eyes, _"Why are you asking me? You heard it just as well as I did. We're going to have to adjust all of our plans now."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess we're not going to Hogsmeade anymore?"_ He paused, looking to Nagisa for confirmation. The bluenette shook his head. _"Damn. I was looking forward to that. Well, I guess we'll have to just wait for next weekend and see if we can catch Harry. If all his friends are going, maybe he'll be willing to study with us."_

 _"_ _That would give us a good way to get closer to him."_

With their plan decided, Karma and Nagisa set about discreetly watching Harry and his friends as they did their homework a few feet away from them.

"So you want an area to train?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the two boys sat across from him. They both nodded.

"We need to keep in good shape if we want to be able to help protect the students and catch Sirius Black." Karma explained to the Headmaster, who just nodded solemnly.

"Very well. I know just the place. It's on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. You will have to walk back and forth past the black wall across from the tapestry three times, thinking of the training room you would like to appear. Then a door will appear leading to the room. Now, if that's all you needed, you may go spend the last of your weekend doing something more interesting and productive than talking to me." They nodded and stood up, heading out the door.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Nagisa said before he left the room.

The next week past by quickly. They kept an eye on Harry, Ron, and Hermione, or the Golden Trio, during their lessons together. They had spoken to the group once or twice, but that was it. Before they knew it, it was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Nagisa and Karma walked up to breakfast together, making note of the fact that the Golden Trio was sitting at the Gryffindor table (like always, not sure what else they expected).

Once Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, he made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. About halfway there he realized that it would be mostly first and second years and changed his mind. After a moment of consideration, he decided to go to the library and do homework (Hermione was rubbing off on him).

He was working on a potions assignment when the two exchange students walked in. They sat down at the table next to his and, with a quick glance at him, got out some parchment, quills, ink, and books. After half-watching them half-working for almost 10 minutes, he decided to ask them the question that had been in the corner of his minds since the two had walked in.

"You two ARE in third year, right?" They both looked up from their work, looking surprised at being randomly addressed out of nowhere. After a moment of awkward silence, Karma responded with a confused nod. "I'm just surprised that you're not in Hogsmeade like everyone else."

"Oh," Nagisa began with a small laugh, "We decided to use the time to do homework and practice spells. Since everyone else has been learning here for two years and it's kind of different back in Japan. So we wanted to give ourselves a chance to catch up, you know?"

"I guess it must be harder with the language barrier too, huh?"

"Yeah, luckily we had a good English teacher. But since we learned all the spells in Japanese, it's just a lot to get used to now that it's in Latin." Karma explained before looking back down at whatever he was working on.

"I'll just leave you to it then," Harry said before packing up his stuff. He decided to go visit Hedwig, having nothing else to do.


End file.
